Vanilla Ice
Vanilla Ice (Referred to as Cool Ice in the Anime and All-Star Battle English Localizations) is an antagonist featured in Part III: Stardust Crusaders. Vanilla Ice is the last Vampire created by DIO and the deadliest of his minions. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Vanilla Ice vs Nui Harime (By Derpurple & ArachnoGia, Complete) * Vanilla Ice VS Okuyasu Nijimura Possible Opponents * Enrico Pucci (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) * Seryu Ubiquitous (Akame Ga kill) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 0 * Draws: 0 History Vanilla Ice is one of DIO's minions and became the last vampire created by him. After slicing off his own head, DIO revived Vanilla Ice turning him into a vampire. As a vampire, Vanilla Ice was able to withstand most of what Iggy and Polnareff threw at him, surviving multiple slashes and stab wounds that would be considered fatal to even other durable Stand users. After becoming a vampire Vanilla Ice ambushed Polnareff, Iggy, and Avdol and managed to kill Avdol as he foresaw Vanilla Ice coming. Vanilla Ice eventually almost killed Polnareff and essentially killed Iggy. However, he did not know what had become of him and was then tricked to go into the sunlight and was turned into dust ending his life of obsession. Death Battle Info Skills & Abilities Stand: Cream * Void: Cream is able to devour itself and its user to become a void that devours everything it comes in contact with. While using its cutting power, Cream is invulnerable and cannot be defended against except by dodging. However, as a drawback, neither Vanilla Ice nor Cream can see while this ability is being used, so Ice has to occasionally disengage partly to see whether or not the attack was successful. * Dimensional Access: Even when Cream is not devouring itself, it is able to access an alternate dimension and presumably view the surroundings in the physical world. However, it does not exist in the physical dimension when it does this, as it remained undetected by Mohammad Avdol's Stand, despite warning him about looking backwards earlier. JoJo Vampire (Possible Abilities) * Superhuman Strength: Strong enough to casually break walls and easily kill normal humans. * Space Ripper Stingy Eyes: Able to pressurise liquid in eyeballs and then create small openings in pupils, eventually creating two fluid jets (referred to by Straizo as "Space Ripper Stingy Eyes") powerful enough to slice stone and seem to be long enough to reach space (or at least the outer atmosphere of earth). * Regeneration: Regenerate faster than fire can consume. This incredible vitality can be maintained by consuming human beings (or their blood), which can be commonly done by piercing them with his fingers. Like all JoJo vampires. Dio has had his body is able to live even after having vital body parts amputated and he can also control his detached body parts. In one case, another JoJo vampire was shot by a Tommy gun then blown to bits by several grenades attached to him and was turned into as his opponent put it "a hamburger" (he was blown into meat chunks similar to that of grounded beef) yet he regenerated in nearly a few minutes (mind you the vampire wasn't at his full strength but was still capable enough to pull off all the other abilities). Vanilla Ice himself has been jabbed through the forehead down to his nose with a sharp broken rapier and still lived. Feats * Killed two out of the six Stardust Crusaders (Mohammed Avdol and Iggy). * Nearly killed Jean Pierre Polnareff. * Punches holes through the walls of the mansion he's guarding. * Cream cracked Silver Chariot's Armor without using its primary ability Faults * Can't see while he is in his Stand. * Doesn't plan. * If you insult DIO he will go crazy with anger. * Is extremely vulnerable to sunlight, almost immediately disintegrating in the late afternoon sun. * Didn't know he was a vampire until it was too late. * Was killed by Jean Pierre Polnareff. Trivia * His name is based on the American Rapper Vanilla Ice. * His Stand "Cream" is based off a band of the same name. * His Stand's appearance is based on the look of medieval French executioners and the Grim Reaper/Death. * Combining his name and his Stand's you get the pun: Vanilla Ice Cream or Cool Ice Cream. * Vanilla Ice has white hair in Heritage for the Future and in the JoJo OVA but canonically its brown hair. Gallery V-Ice ASB.jpg|Vanilla Ice as he appears in JoJo: All Star Battle V-Ice_Anime.png|Vanilla Ice as he appears in the Anime how V-Ice gets inside cream's mouth.gif Vanilla_Cream_Anime.png|Vanilla Ice inside of Cream as seen in the Anime cream's mouth 1.jpg cream's mouth 2.jpg cream's mouth 3.jpg cream's mouth 4.png cream's mouth 5.jpg cream's mouth 6.jpg cream's mouth 7.jpg cream's mouth 8.png cream's mouth 9.png cream's mouth 10.png cream's mouth 11.png V-Ice abandons the thread.gif the real vanilla ice.jpg Vanillaice2.GIF|V-Ice as he appears in Heritage for the Future Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Shounen Jump Combatants Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Combatants Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Male Category:Villains Category:Vampire Combatants Category:Antagonists Category:Shueisha Characters Category:Summoners Category:Characters with a Healing Factor Category:Spatial Manipulators Category:Playable Character